Dawn's Dials
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Stupid title, don't comment. It's Dawn's birthday, and she gets some phone calls! Also a cake! advanceshipping, and hinted ikrishipping


_**Dawn's POV**_

Damn sun...every morning, it shines through my window. I can never get sleep around here... "Dawn, dear! Time to wake up!" and then there's my mom.

"Mom, I don't want to! It's Saturday, I have nothing to do!" I complained, and it was true! Saturdays are always boring in Twinleaf, ever since I took a break from my coordinating, I've began to slouch off. But I can't stay here much longer, without losing my mind.

"Not even celebrate your birthday?" what? My _birthday? _I rolled out of bed, struggling to my feet as I yawned, walking toward my calendar. I put my finger on the paper, dragging it.

"Let's see...July...oh, man!" I gasped as my finger stopped on today. She was right, it's my birthday! "Sweet!" I said happily, grabbing some clothes at unnatural speed and dashing past my mom, into the bathroom. After about an hour or so, you know my usual morning preparations, I skipped down the stairs happily and sat, waiting for my breakfast. "Mom?" I suddenly asked, looking over at my mom, who was sitting by the TV, reading the newspaper.

"It's lunchtime, Dawn. I don't make you lunch." she said calmly, flipping the page. What?

"What about some sort of birthday lunch? Come on, I can't cook something _edible_!" I pursed my lips, it always worked before, so it can't fail me now.

"...In the left cupboard." she said, haha! I win! I opened the cupboard, gasping as I noticed a pink cake.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, pulling it out. It had a big smiling piplup face, obviously blue, with small bubbles around the edge. "Thanks, Mom!"

"No problem, dear. It is your birthday, after all." she answered, smiling at me. I smiled back, sitting down with a fork and knife. "But first, you should have breakfast." damn, I knew there was a catch. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, quickly gulping it down. _Now_ I'm ready to eat this delicious - ... A phone call. How did I _not_ see this coming? I looked over at mom, who was humming to herself quietly. Of _course_, she's torturing me. I got up, turning on the monitor of the videophone.

"Professor Rowan?" I asked, surprised to see his face.

"Hello, Dawn. I just called to wish you a happy birthday." he smiled, which is rare.

"Um...thanks, Professor." I smiled back.

"Alright, I have to go. The staraptor is going crazy again, but have a good day!" he said, then the screen turned black.

"Huh..." I muttered, turning away. Suddenly, it rang again. I turned on the monitor, seeing the face of my old friend.

"Hey, DD! Happy birthday!" he loved teasing me with that name. My old friend, Kenny, was smiling at me and laughing. Mocking me.

"Quiet, Kenny! Stop calling me that!' I said, frustrated.

"Oh, come on! It's your birthday, you can't _not_ expect this!" he said happily, laughing more.

"I could hang up..." I thought out loud, tapping my chin innocently.

"You could, but I'll just keep calling back. Or maybe even visit you!" damn, he thought this out before he called. I hate this kid.

"So you've done some thinking recently, wow." I smirked, knowing it'll tick him off.

"Yeah, I always do." wait, what! How did he not blow up at me! Come _on_!

"No angry comeback?"

"It's your birthday, I'll let you say what you want." oh, this is _too_ good to be true! I can badmouth him all I want and he won't say anything back! ...No! My house only has one videophone, and that's this one! I can't bad mouth him without my mom hearing, and she'll flip! _Noooo!_ "You alright, DD?"

"Huh? Oh, just fine! Peachy!" I said cheerfully back, trying to suppress my tears and yells of anger.

"Alright, then...well, I gotta go for now. I'll call you back later, though, okay?" he thinks I can't live without him, what a jerk.

"Fine, it doesn't matter if you do." I told him.

"Oh, I will, don't worry. See ya, DD!" he taunted, I hate this guy!

"Quiet!" I shouted just before his face disappeared.

"Can't you be friendly with Kenny, just once?" my mom asked. Is she for _real_?

"No." I replied simply, then the phone rang again. Come _on_, leave me alone, people! It's my birthday, it's a part of life that comes every year! I just want some cake! I pressed the monitor button, seeing the face of my other old friend. "Leona! It's great to see you!"

"You too, Dawn! It's been so long! Happy birthday!" she said happily.

"Thank you so much! We should meet sometime and catch up!" I said, I haven't talked to Leona in so long! This was the best!

"We totally should! I've got to go right now, but I'll call you later! Happy birthday again!" she said, then her face disappeared. Now _that's_ something I'm looking forward to! The next phone ring, about ten seconds later, I answered and saw my redhead friend.

"Zoey!" I said happily, beaming brightly.

"Hey, Dawn! Happy birthday!" she said happily, smiling back at me.

"Thanks so much! We should have a contest battle sometime, that grand festival was a fluke!" I said, and it so _was_.

"You've been saying that for so long now, I just got lucky. Let's settle on that." she sighed, but I'm not falling for her reverse psychology.

"No way! We have to battle again and decide, once and for all!" I said, determined. Now I was fired up!

"Maybe, if I have time to visit. Well, I gotta go for now. Think of a time and place for that battle in the near future, okay? Happy birthday again." she hung up on me. She hung up on _me_! How dare she! I actually jumped at the sound of the phone again, it's just call after call, Happy birthday, happy birthday, no cake. I sighed as I pressed the monitor button, then the screen turned on. I was surprised. "Ash?"

"Hey, Dawn!" he waved, giving a toothy grin. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Did you just wake up or something? I've been calling all morning."

"Uh...yeah, I did. Honestly, I forgot my own birthday." how embarrassing is this? Telling my best friend I forgot my birthday over a phone.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know you were _that_ bland, Dawn." he smiled, laughing at me. He _knew_ what _bland _meant, but couldn't see _love_? How messed up is this guy?

"Apparently I am, so yeah." was all I could think of. How stupid does that sound?

"O...kay...well, anyway, how are you doing with your contests? I haven't seen you on TV in a while." he said, which actually kind of scared me. He watches me on TV? I know he's my friend and all, but...really?

"Ash, I'm sure she's taking a break for a little while. Contests are harder than gym battles, after all." a girl voice came over his end of the line. He had a _girl_ in his house? Besides his mom. Actually, I think I recognize that voice...

"That is _not_ true, and we both know that." Ash said, his face turned from the monitor.

"Wrong again, mr. pokemon master. Contests are harder, you know it." there she is again! Who is that? It's so familiar...!

"Stop kidding yourself, all three of us know battles are harder than showing off your pokemon. Right, Dawn?" suddenly, he was talking to me again. I'm still trying to figure out who that voice is.

"That's it, Ash Ketchum!" Suddenly, he was no longer on the screen. Where'd he go?

"A..hah...haahaha! Ahaha, stoop iit!" wait...is he _laughing_? He sounds to be in pain, but he's laughing. what is going on over there?

"Ash?" I asked, I couldn't figure it out! Who is the girl? What is she doing to make him laugh? Answer something of mine!

"H...hey! S-stop it, I'm s-still on the phone with D-Dawn!" there he goes again, laughing. Suddenly, a girl's face appeared on the screen. _That_'s who it is! It's May!

"Dawn! It's so great to see you again!" she smiled brightly, I might even say it matches mine. Yikes.

"Hey, May! It's great to see you!" I smiled back, girl talk. It's the best.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who called her! I wanted to talk!" I heard Ash's voice, but didn't see him. I saw May look down, smiling.

"I'm talking to her, you want to give us some privacy?" she asked sweetly. She's pretty good at sweet-talking. I saw Ash stand up behind her, shaking his head.

"You _know_ I'm really ticklish there." oh, _that'_s what it was! She was tickling him!

"I know, that's why I do it." she said, then did something that nearly made me faint in amazement. She kissed him. It may have been a peck on the cheek, but on _Ash?_ _ASH?_

"Oh, you're probably wondering about that." I shook my head, was he talking to me? I saw them both looking at me, so they must be talking to me. "Dawn? Am I right?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I mean, it's _you_, Ash!" I couldn't help but laugh at saying that, no matter how mean. Apparently, May didn't care either.

"Well, Dawn, we're a couple." ... ... ... we're all doomed. Say your prayers.

"You're a _couple_? Like...kissing, holding hands, _that_ kind of couple? With _Ash_, for _real_?" I can't help the questions! This is just too much!

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that kind of couple." Ash said, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. And that, as a matter of fact, we all know is _false_. "May and I have liked each other eve since we first met in Hoenn, but neither of us ever said it until a fwe months ago. Now here we are, in love." Ash said, putting his arm around her. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"...This isn't a joke, is it? Dream? ...Am I _dead_?" Ash is in a relationship before me. What is happening with this world? Did Team Galactic mess it up _that_ much?

"No, it's not, Dawn." I looked at May. "Me and Ash are in love, and we really are together. No matter how amazed, surprised, scared, happ-"

"Alright, May, I think she gets the point." Ash put his hand over her mouth. Ha, couple stuff. She moved her head back, glaring at him.

"Don't make me tickle you again." I could tell she was serious, and it didn't seem to sound that bad, but it seemed like it was a matter of life or death if you read Ash's expression.

"Please, no." ha. He was scared of May, this is hilarious. Unbelievable, but funny.

"Well, Dawn, we have to go. Happy birthday." Ash said, giving a wave.

"It's your _birthday_? Oh my gosh, happy birthday! A thousand times!" May exclaimed happily, beaming at me. She's actually _scaring_ me.

"Alright, have fun, you two. But not too much fun." I grinned, laughing. May's face turned bright red, while you could tell how Ash looked. He really never changes. I turned off the monitor, stretching my arms.

"Is that all your friends?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, all I can think of. Except Brock, but he's probably too busy with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny." I laughed at my own joke. Now that's desperate.

"Also, honey," where was she going with this? "You got a package in the mail. Here." she pulled a package from behind her chair, holding it out to me. Just _how_ long was she planning on keeping this from me! I took it, reading all over but found no name. It was a simple brown box. I opened it, finding a card and a gift-wrapped sphere. I opened the card.

_Dawn,_

_Happy birthday. Being one of not many words, it's all I have to say. Have fun on your day, troublesome._

What? What kind of a card is _that_? Wait..._troublesome_...it's so familiar...

"What's that?" my mom asked, then I defended the card. Not sure why, but I defended it like it was a poacher after Piplup. I opened the gift wrapping, revealing a crystal ball with a black base. I looked all inside it, but only saw a small black box inside on the bottom. I looked on the bottom, then found a switch. I turned it on, then it powered up. I saw a 3D piplup, smiling and waving at me with its small wing. A turtwig and chimchar appeared on either side of it, the two waved while Piplup shot bubbles above them. The bubbles moved around, spelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Wow, what a gift.

Troublesome...I wonder who it was, though? It's right on the tip of my tongue... suddenly, something caught my eye. Piplup and Pachirisu were on the table, and they were...NOO!

"Piplup! Pachirisu! Get away from my cake! Down! Bad Piplup! Pachirisu, don't try to sneak some away! Drop it!"

**END**


End file.
